Be Here Now
by Erin and Michelle
Summary: Just as Roman begins a new relationship with previous-foe Kate, Marlena's marriage is shattered by John's past. What will lie in all of their futures?
1. Part 1: Note From the Authors

Be Here Now  
Part 1: Note From the Authors  
__________  
  
Pairing: John/Marlena/Roman/Kate  
  
Summary: When Roman begins a new relationship with previous-foe Kate, Marlena's marriage is shattered by John's past. What will lie in all of their futures?  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: Corday Productions and NBC own the rights to Days and its characters. Neither of us has rights to any of it.  
__________  
  
Hi, we're Erin and Michelle and we've come together to write this fan fiction after recently deciding that a Roman/Kate pairing would be interesting to write about (though we're both Roman/Marlena fans...if that makes any sense).  
  
We decided to make part one of this story an explanatory note. We're going to tell you how the fanfic will be set up and what you should expect to read about.  
  
The fanfic is set up in parts. Every part has two chapters (except Part 1, which is this note). The individual chapters are not named. In the first few parts, Kate seems to dominate the first chapter and Marlena the second (Roman moves around a lot and there's no real pattern with John).  
  
We thought that we should mention that though the story takes place in current time-2002, after Stefano's will has been read and after Kate and Roman got stuck in the elevator together-there are no "aliens" (also, no key!) and the teens on the show are back to their original ages, i.e. Belle is eight, Brady's eleven, Shawn is sixteen (about), Chloe hasn't yet come to Salem, Philip is seven or so, Mimi is eight (yes, she wasn't around when the now-teens were little, but we're pretending she was since they don't really have anything to do with the story), et cetera.   
  
Um, we think that's it... When we wrote parts two and three, we hadn't seen episodes past August 9 and we had no idea what had happened between Kate and Roman and we didn't know about the aliens and Marlena and all of that... Oh, and the title "Be Here Now" was decided before Roman had said anything on the show (which is a strange coincidence). It was borrowed from a CD title of the same by Oasis.  
  
Now that that's all out of the way, we'd like to finish by saying that we hope you enjoy the story and that we love reviews (so please leave us a note :)! Thanks!  
  
Erin and Michelle 


	2. Part 2: Chapter One (Prologue)

Be Here Now  
Part 2: Chapter one (Prologue)  
__________  
  
Pairing: John/Marlena/Roman/Kate  
  
Summary: When Roman begins a new relationship with previous-foe Kate, Marlena's marriage is shattered by John's past. What will lie ahead in all of their futures?  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: Corday Productions and NBC own the rights to Days and its characters. Neither of us has rights to any of it.  
  
A/N: The very first segment. Hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to review! It's that nice little purple-ish button down there to the left. Thanks! :)  
__________  
  
Kate Roberts looked around the dark elevator. Roman Brady was in the corner, opposite her, tying to see if he could get the elevator running again, or at least contact someone who could help them. She turned towards him, sighing deeply, and mumbled, "What did I do to deserve this?" Roman looked to her with a smirk on his face and answered, "Just lucky I guess." He paused, then continued, "I'm not so sure this is such a bad thing. It kind of seems like fate is pushing us together."  
  
She shook her head, "I think you're too hopeful."  
  
He laughed, slightly, finding himself amused by the whole situation.  
  
"Well," Kate began, "You're the big, tough cop. What are you going to do to get us out of here?"  
  
Roman shrugged, looking around. "I can't really do much...the emergency button isn't working." He paused, listening for a reaction that wasn't coming. "The storm must have cut off the electricity."  
  
"Why thank you, Captain Obvious," she answered, dryly. Roman laughed again. He put his hands in his pockets and looked around thoughtfully, searching for some kind of escape route. Kate crossed her arms and looked up towards the ceiling. Roman followed her gaze, suddenly realizing what he could do.  
  
"Help me out?" He asked.  
  
"I thought you said we couldn't do anything."  
  
"Take off your shoes."  
  
"I'm not about to-" She protested.  
  
"Take them off... How tall are you?" Kate leaned against him so she could step out of her heels.  
  
"I don't know...I don't measure myself regularly...five, seven maybe." Roman looked back towards the ceiling and then at Kate, guessing whether or not she'd be of any help.  
  
"All right," he answered, finally, "Come here."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Do you want to get out of here?" She looked at him, confused. "Okay, see that loose ceiling piece up there?" He asked, pointing.   
  
Kate nodded, hesitantly. "Yes."  
  
"I'm going to boost you up there..."  
  
"Wait!" Kate interrupted. "You want me to go up there?"  
  
"Yeah." Roman smirked. "I can't promise you that you won't get your stockings a little dirty, but look on the bright side, you'd be away from me."  
  
She thought about it for a second. He was staring at her, waiting for an answer. She smiled, nervously. "Anything to get me out of here and far away from you."  
  
"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and placed one hand on his shoulder and he took her other hand in his. She stepped into his free hand and Roman lifted her. Kate balanced herself against his as she climbed onto his shoulder. Bringing herself to an unsteady stance, she reached for the ceiling tile and lost her balance, landing in Roman's arms.   
  
"Are you all right?" He questioned, softly, looking deeply into her eyes. Kate's heart was suddenly racing and she found that Roman looked different to her. He'd always been that annoying person who'd constantly looking over her shoulder, watching her every move, hoping she'd slip up somehow. But then there was the man who helped her when she couldn't help herself, who was kind to her despite her cold disposition towards him, whose company she actually enjoyed, even though she'd swear otherwise, and was someone she knew could love her the way she needed to be...if she would only let him...  
  
Now, he was holding her in his arms. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek. He was still smirking when she reached up and touched the side of his face, letting her fingertips run across the somewhat rough stubble that grew along his jaw and chin. He bent down closer to her and whispered her name.  
  
"Hmm?" She responded, caught in the moment. He looked into her hazel eyes, unable to say anything more. Slowly, he brought his lips to hers and was surprised when she didn't pull away. Instead, she seemed to bring herself deeper into the moment-her reluctance vanishing. 


End file.
